1. [Field of Industrial Application]
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a light emitting device, in which a light emitting element is mounted on the display portion (e.g., hands, letters or clockface) of the timepiece.
2. [Prior Art]
There exists in the prior art a timepiece with a light emitting device, in which a light emitting element such as an EL (Electro Luminescence) element is mounted on the display portion (e.g., hands, letters or clockface) of the timepiece so that it may be easily observed even when the surroundings are dark as in the nighttime.
In this timepiece with the light emitting device, the brightness of the light emitting element is as low as possible so that the power consumption may be minimized.
3. [Problems to Be Solved]
In the aforementioned timepiece with the light emitting device of the prior art, the illumination of the light emitting element cannot be sufficiently recognized even if it is demonstrated when the surroundings are bright as in the daytime. If the brightness of the light emitting element is so increased that it can be sufficiently recognized even in the daytime, the power consumption is accordingly increased to raise a disadvantage that the battery runs out within a short time.